Earl Grey Tea
by AlineGiovanella
Summary: Molly e Sherlock seguem suas vidas separadamente, mas o acaso sempre dá um jeito de uni-los novamente.


Ela estava tão cansada que, pela terceira vez naquela semana, tinha se esquecido de comprar mais café. Tradicionalmente, Molly tomaria chá, mas só o cheiro do seu chá favorito (Earl Grey Tea) a deixava com um leve enjoo, fazia sua cabeça girar e a deixava com vontade de chorar. Então, decidiu pelo café.

Em alguma manhã de Julho, Sherlock se casou com Janine, uma amiga de Mary. Os dois se conheceram no casamento de John e Mary e ela ainda estava com Tom naquela época. O pobre moço não tinha nada a ver com a história ou o ciúme que queria provocar em Sherlock, Tom era mais vítima que ela.

Pelo fim de outubro, Sherlock fez um filho em Janine. Sherlock Holmes, o assexuado. Sherlock, o homem que não pensava em relações com pessoas de diferente ou do mesmo sexo por que estava ocupado demais resolvendo crimes e deduzindo qualquer coisa que estivesse em seu campo de visão. Molly reagiu a noticia com um grande sorriso nos lábios. Ela do fundo do coração desejava que um bebê gordo e rosado viesse a esse mundo, mas que chorasse de manha e deixasse a pobre Janine com olheiras e uma pele ruim.

Janine. Coitada! Não era culpa dela se Sherlock a escolheu como esposa e mãe de seus filhos. Janine amava o mesmo homem que Molly. Mas o sentimento só era recíproco para uma delas. Uma delas está tomando chá e tendo sua barriga acariciada enquanto a outra fecha o casaco e vai até o mercado mais próximo para comprar café.

No mercado, enquanto passeava pelos corredores gelados, varrendo o lugar com os olhos, um sobretudo escuro chamou sua atenção. Na mesma sessão que se encontrava o café, se encontrava Sherlock Holmes, com uma cara pensativa enquanto lia os rótulos de três marcas diferentes.

Molly se aproximou devagar, olhando a prateleira, sua mão tremia e seu coração batia forte, a deixando ofegante. Quando estava próximo o suficiente para ser notada a voz animada de Sherlock a recebeu.

_ Molly Hooper!

_ Hei Sherlock! _ ela respondeu sorrindo.

O homem em sua frente era totalmente diferente do homem que conheceu quase sete anos atrás. Mais velho com algumas rugas aqui. Parecia mais caloroso e sociável. Em vez de algum animal selvagem e desconfiado, Sherlock estava mais para algum gato doméstico.

_ Como vai? Está tudo bem em Barts?

_ Tudo certo. E Janine? E o bebê? _ Molly tentou parecer interessada nas coisas mais pessoais, fazendo as perguntas típicas.

_ Ambos muito bem. Janine está enorme. _ ele gesticulava com as mãos enquanto falava e olhou para os pacotes de café. _ Todos os três são uma porcaria. Consigo sentir o cheiro dos grãos de milho misturados ao café daqui! Janine é uma tola por preferir esse tipo de pó!

Ela sorriu de lado e pegou sua marca de preferência.

_ Boa escolha, esse é o melhor dos três, contudo, continua sendo uma bela porcaria. _ Sherlock pegou um pacote igual o dela e sem olhar para Molly começou a falar.

_ E o que anda fazendo, senhorita Hooper? Está casada?

Ela deu soltou uma leve gargalhada.

_ Não, não. Como você foi uma vez, eu estou casada com o meu trabalho.

_ Soube que foi promovida. Parabéns! _ ele sorriu, e dessa vez, seus olhos estavam fixados nos dela.

_ Obrigada.

Uma coisa que Sherlock ainda sabia fazer era deduzir como ninguém. E as palavras que vinham a sua mente quando se tratava da Molly que via em sua frente eram: indiferença, fome, frio, cansaço. E alguma coisa em seu rosto gritava: encenação.

_ Venha jantar conosco um dia desses. Fazia tempo que não a via, Molly Hooper.

Ela suspirou e sorriu de lado.

_ Eu vou, Sherlock. _ ela olhou para o pacote de café em suas mãos. _ Bem, deixe-me ir, preciso tomar meu café e estudar algumas papeladas.

_ Certo. _ ele também suspirou quando ela passou por ele indo em direção ao caixa. Sua cabeça estava cheia com várias palavras, pensamentos e consequências. A salvação da loucura veio com um chamado.

Molly olhou para trás quando ouviu Sherlock chamar, ele se apressou e foi até ela, parando em sua frente. Suas mãos estavam vazias dessa vez, e a fez imaginar o que ele pretendia.

Dando um sorriso sincero, o homem em sua frente a abraçou levemente. Seu perfume deixou ela tonta, enjoada. Ele cheirava a Earl Grey Tea.

O beijo em sua bochecha a fez fechar os olhos e sorrir. Ela era uma mulher feita, com seus trinta e poucos anos, beirando os quarenta. Tinha um ótimo emprego, uma gorda conta bancária e regalias em restaurantes caros. Mas quando Sherlock estava tão perto dela, Molly ainda era a mesma mulher franzina que iniciou a vida como patologista forense, a mesma mulher que se deixava levar por qualquer loucura do homem que amava.

E então, ela entendeu que já amou Sherlock por muitos anos e que tinha que dar um basta nessa história de amor pela metade. Quando os lábios deixaram seu rosto, o encanto que se estendeu por anos estava desfeito.

_ Você é uma linda mulher, merece ter uma linda vida, Molly Hooper. _ e com isso, ele se foi, pegou o café e se foi. Voltou para casa, para sua esposa, para sua vida de um novo homem.

E com isso, a antiga Molly também se foi. Para sempre e para um bem maior.

Naquela noite, ela preferiu tomar chá. Chá verde com limão e mel. Uma mistura deliciosa e nova.

Não era Earl Grey Tea, nem o amargo café. Molly agora provava de um novo sabor. O sabor de uma nova etapa em sua vida.


End file.
